


Little White Lies

by foreveryours_1d



Series: Little Liam's Adventures [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: A bit of sadness, Alpha Derek Hale, Angst and Feels, Child Liam Dunbar, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Derek is Good Parent, Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Kid Fic, Liam Dunbar is Derek and Stiles' son, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Married Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mentions of Laura, Multi, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles Stilinski is a Good Parent, mentions of Talia Hale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-11 04:49:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15307821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreveryours_1d/pseuds/foreveryours_1d
Summary: Milly makes her way out to BH for the grand opening of her and Jax’s new law firm. Derek and Peter have no idea Milly is even in town, even though they talk every day. She’s very good at lying and covering up her scent, some stuff she picked up and learned to do while being an Alpha to a small pack. Now, she’s preparing her move back home with the help of her brother’s pack, all while making sure he doesn’t catch on to what is happening. Peter and Milly finally get a chance to talk and he tells her exactly what happened to Laura. There’s crying, lots, and lots of crying.*Picks up from Pack Your Bags, We’re Going…*





	1. Hear Me Coming

**Author's Note:**

> I'm baaaaackkkkkkkk!!! Oh my god. Hi my lovely's! I can't believe it's been so long since I last posted. Im so thankful for those that have been reading and commenting on this series and my Ohana Means Family story, which chapter 8 is coming soon, I promise! So much has happened in the past couple of years since I last posted, I started my Bachelors, I moved in with my husband (It's been 4 years since we got married o.o), we got a puppy and his name is Bruce, I quit my old job, was unemployed for a year, started a home business with LuLaRoe, got a new job (my current job), and started another home business with Scentsy. We also found out that my husband is getting moved to California, so we're moving from Florida to Cali in November. Life has been crazzzyyyyyy. But I promise; now that I'm back and have started writing, I don't ever want to stop.
> 
> Okay, so moving on from that. I re-read all of my stories, and I realized that for the next part of this series, I needed to follow up on what was talked about in part 2 of the series where Milly and Jax decided to open up a joint firm in BH and Orlando, if meant bringing Milly back home to her family. 
> 
> Again, all of the mistakes are mine and mine alone as I don't have a Beta, and it has also been a while since I've actually written anything in a very, very long time; so please bear with me. 
> 
> Like always; there will be notes at the end!

[Milly’s POV]

 

Milly wasn’t sure how she did this and how she was able to pull this off, but here she is, arriving at Jax’s and her new office. After the pack’s trip to Disney, Milly and Jackson had started to put their plan to open up a joint law firm in Beacon Hills and in Kissimmee in motion. Milly told Jax that she wanted to work on opening up the firm in BH first; she wanted to come home already. They decided that about a year after everything was settled in their new BH office, they’ll focus on opening the one in Kissimmee. Milly was so excited that she was finally coming back home, after all these years, and the best part is that Uncle Peter and Derek have no idea she was coming home.

 

Now, as she got off her flight and started making her way to baggage claim, she could sense out her new best friend, but it didn’t take long to find Jax because her 6-year-old, Logan, had woken up from his sleep and was screaming at the top of his lung, “UNCLE JAXXXXX!!!!!” Milly flinched at her son’s screech, because not only did she have enhanced hearing, which was already bad enough, Logan was originally sleeping in her arms with his head right on her shoulders, so he was very close to her ears.

 

            “Hey bub! God I’ve missed you so much!!!” Jackson said as he all but ran over to where they were waiting for their suitcases. Once Jackson was close enough, Milly set her son down on the floor and watched as he ran into his uncle’s arms, and she couldn’t help but get emotional because her baby has opened up so much more ever since they met the pack a few months back when they came to Disney for vacation.

 

As Jackson walked back to Milly he couldn’t help but realize that there was a person missing. As he reached her, he pulled her into the biggest hug, and had it not been for her also being a werewolf, he would’ve probably broken a rib with how tight he was hugging her. Once he let go of her, he looked at his best friend and couldn’t help but look around to see where her husband, Kevin was at.

 

            “Oh, Milly. I’ve missed you guys so much! The pack has been going crazy with excitement about you being home. Derek and Peter are suspicious, but no one will tell them what’s going on lol. Not even Liam knows that you’re here.” Jackson walked with Milly to help her get her bags once they saw them coming out on the baggage claim belt.

 

            “Oh, I’m so excited to be back! But also scared. I haven’t been back in Beacon Hills since I moved to Florida. I have no idea what to expect and I know it’s going to be overwhelming because I’m going to expect Talia and everyone there, but I know they are not there anymore and even though it’s been years, I still miss them.” Milly finished telling Jackson, and she was getting emotional. Knowing that she was going back to the town where most of her family was killed, but she then realized that things have changed and if Derek could move on and be happy in BH, then so could she.

 

Once they had all of the suit cases, they made their way out to the parking lot and to Jackson’s truck. Once they put everything away and Jackson had Logan in the car seat, they started driving towards Beacon Hills.

 

            “So, Milly, where’s Kevin?? How come he didn’t come with you and Lo?” Jackson asked.

 

            “Oh, he had to stay behind, not only to ensure that everything was going well at his job, but I needed someone back home to protect the territory. He supposed to be here towards the end of the month, once we make sure everything is perfect and okay for us to move out here. Although, I’ll still be traveling to Orlando once a month to make sure no one tries to take over my territory while we’re here.” Milly explained, which to Jackson made complete sense. It was only the three of them in her pack, so he understood why it was important to at least have someone looking over their territory, while she settled in Beacon Hills.

 

The closer they got to Beacon Hills, Milly couldn’t explain the current going through her veins and her wolf wasn’t sure what was happening, as she has never experienced this before. When she saw the “Welcome to Beacon Hills” sign, she activated the charm she kept around her neck that would allow her to mask her scent from other wolves, and she did the same for Logan, who was in the back, looking wide-eyed as the trees moved past them. She could tell he was enthralled with everything happening outside of the car.

 

Jackson took a turn, and they were in the preserve, heading to Derek’s house. Milly didn’t even have to look to know they were nearing the site where the old Hale House, the one she grew up with once stood… She wasn’t sure what to expect, since the last time she had seen the house, it was a charred husk of the house that she once grew up in, but now, no, now the house that stood before her was bigger, if that was even possible, than the one that she grew up with. Her eyes welled up with tears as memories of her running through these forests with her old pack, before they were killed. Jackson could smell the tears that Milly was fighting back, but he chose not to mention it because he knew that this has to be very overwhelming for her.

 

Once they neared the house, Milly tried to listen to see if Derek or Uncle Peter were home, as she wanted to make sure that she could surprise them correctly. Thankfully, she couldn’t feel either one of them, so she smiled. “ _This is going to so worth it.”_ She thought to herself.

 

As Jackson parked, Milly could hardly keep her excitement contained, and if the way Logan was bouncing up and down in the car seat, he was excited as well. Once they all got out of the car, Stiles and the members of the pack that were at the house came out to greet them. Once Logan was out of the car he ran to the front steps where Stiles was waiting with Liam.

 

            “UNCLE STIIIIII!! LIAMMMMMM!!!!” Logan screamed as he ran towards his uncle’s waiting arms.

 

As Logan ran towards his uncle, Liam was running full speed towards his aunt. “*TIAAAAAA MILLY!!! YOU’RE FINALLY HERE.” Liam was so excited to have his aunt back in town.

 

Milly couldn’t help but smile as she held her nephew in her arms. “I know baby, I’ve missed you too! I’m so excited to be here with you guys!” She said as she squeezed her nephew and spun him around and she couldn’t help but laugh at the laughter that was coming from Liam as she put him down on the floor.

 

            “Hey bub! How are you?? God I’ve missed you!!! Are you staying out of trouble and being good for your mom??” Stiles couldn’t help but joke with his nephew whose eyes got wide at the question his uncle just asked him, “Yes Uncle Sti, I’m always good for mommy.” Logan said as he looked behind his uncle and noticed his uncle and squirmed his way out of his uncle’s arms so he could go hug his cousin.

 

            “Mami, can Liam and I go play??” Logan asked Milly and she couldn’t help but laugh.

 

            “Of course baby, but be careful and pay attention to your surroundings. You’re in new territory and I want you to be safe. I’ll call you when your Uncle Derek is near, so you can come say hi to him. Portate bien*.” Milly said as she gave her son a stern look and flashed her eyes at him, making him flash his in response.

 

            “I will mami. I’ll be careful. And I’ll behave. I love you mami.” Logan said as he came over to give his mom a hug and a kiss.

 

            “Don’t worry Auntie Milly, I won’t let anything happen to Lo, I promise!” Liam said as he went and finally greeted his aunt by throwing himself at her and scenting her, before running away with Logan into the forests that surrounded the Hale house.

 

Milly and the gang couldn’t help but laugh as they heard the pups running around the preserve and howling.

 

Once the kids were gone, and she knew they were still safe, she turned and hugged everyone. Lydia, Scott, Isaac, and Erica were the only ones at the house, as everyone else was still at work.

 

            “So, Derek still has no idea I’m here right?” Milly asked her brother in law.

 

            “Nope. None. We’ve all be pretty tight lipped about everything. And I can tell he’s getting annoyed because he doesn’t like to be kept in the dark about things.” Stiles said with a laugh.

 

 Milly couldn’t help but laugh. “Oh man. He’s just like when we were kids. He never did like surprises.”

 

Stiles ushered everyone inside the house so they could get comfortable and talk more.

 

            “So, Milly, how was the flight?” Lydia asked.

           

            “It was good. Logan slept most of the flight, so I was able to work on some paperwork for the firms grand opening tomorrow.” Milly was so excited about this new venture her and Jackson have started, and she could tell he was too.

 

            “Milly, where’s Kevin? How come he’s not here with you?” Isaac was curious as to why the Alpha traveled this far out without her mate, he was sure it was killing her because he couldn’t stand being away from Scott or Allison for more than a few hours.

 

            “He stayed behind. I needed someone to stay back home and ensure that nothing happened to our territory while I’m here and he also had to work and make sure everything was going smoothly at the hospital. He’ll be coming here in about a month.” Milly explained to the pack and they all nodded their heads in understanding.

 

Just as Stiles was going to say something, his phone rang, and it was Derek.

 

            “Hey babe.” Stiles said as he answered the phone.

 

            “Hey love, I just got off work. John, Peter, and I are heading home.” Derek could be heard saying on the other end.

 

            “Okay baby. See you when you guys get home! I love you!” Stiles said, and you could hear Derek’s “I love you, too” before Stiles hung up the phone.

 

            “Well, they should be here in about 15 minutes. Milly do you want to go upstairs and freshen up? I’m going to order pizza for dinner.” Stiles asked his sister in law, as he got his phone ready to call to order the pizzas.

 

            “That would be lovely. What room is mine?” Milly asked as she made her way up the stairs to change into something comfy before she called out to Logan.

 

            “Second room to your left. There are some towels in your closet. Let me know if you need anything!” Stiles called up after her.

 

            “I think I’ll be okay. Thank you though!” Milly called back as she closed the door to her room and started getting changed.

 

 

 

[Derek’s POV]

 

Derek didn’t know what was going on, but his wolf was restless, and he has no idea why. It seems like Uncle Peter is feeling the same way, but neither one of them know why. The pack doesn’t seem worried, so it can’t be anything bad, otherwise they’d all be on edge as well. No, the entire pack were in on a secret and they wouldn’t tell him, even Liam knew! Derek had tried to bride his some with cookies and ice cream, but his son wouldn’t spill. In those moments, Derek realized just how alike his son was to Stiles.

 

The past couple of days, Derek has been trying to listen in on the pack and their conversations, but they’ve been good at knowing when he was listening, and they would change the subject. Ever since they came back from their trip to Florida, he’s been talking to his sister a lot more and he could tell that his pack had become really close to her ever since that trip. Jackson and Milly finalized their plans to open up their new joint firm here in Beacon Hills, but she had told him that she would probably have to miss the grand opening because she couldn’t just leave her territory without an Alpha. Derek wasn’t going to lie, he was disappointed that she wasn’t going to be able to come, but he understood where she was coming from. She didn’t have a large pack, with it just being her, Kevin, and Logan. But still. He wanted to see her again; and he could tell that Uncle Peter was having a hard time now that he finally had her back in his life.

 

As Derek, Peter, and John, neared the house, Derek noticed that Jackson, Lydia, Erica, Scott, and Isaac where there. He could hear Liam running around the preserve and Stiles was just getting done with ordering pizza.

 

As Derek walked inside the house, he couldn’t help but feel tense. He didn’t know what was happening and what it was that he was feeling, but he was hoping he’d be able to get some answers soon.

 

            “Hey Der, how was work?” Lydia asked her Alpha as she cuddled up to Jackson who just couldn’t stop smiling.

 

            “It was good. I’ve been feeling weird all day and I don’t know why.” Derek said with a huff as he sat next to his husband and gave him a kiss.

 

 

*Upstairs*

 

Milly could sense the moment Derek, Uncle Peter, and John, made it to the house and she couldn’t help but get excited. She missed her brother and uncle so much that she couldn’t wait to go downstairs to surprise them. Not wanting to be heard, Milly felt for Logan’s bond with her Alpha powers and used it to call to him.

 

            “ _Logan, baby. You and Liam need to come home. Uncle Der is here._ ” She could feel the excitement from her son and soon heard the sound of four little legs running towards the house. _“Good thing he’s still masked, otherwise, Derek would’ve heard him already.”_ She thought to herself as she made her way downstairs. But first she texted Jax to make sure Derek and Peter were distracted.

 

  * **To Jax** : Hey, I’m coming down, can you guys distract Der and Peter for me? I want to be able to properly surprise them.



 

Milly hit send and waited at the top of the stairs, making sure to not make any sound.

 

*Back Downstairs*

 

Derek noticed that Jackson had received a text message and without responding, he looked up at him.

 

            “Hey Derek, Peter, can you guys come help me with something in the kitchen?” Jackson said as he got up and waited for them to do the same.

 

            “Uhhhh. Sure?” Derek and Peter looked at each other, confused, but got up anyways, and made their way to the kitchen, with Jackson following them.

 

 

Jackson sent Milly a text, letting her know that it was safe for her to come down.

 

  * **To Milly** : You can come down! They’re in the kitchen with me.



 

Jackson looked back and saw just as Milly made her way to the living room. Oh man. He was so excited to see how Derek and Peter would react!

 

 

[Derek’s POV]

 

Derek had no idea why they were in the kitchen with Jackson, although he could tell the man was excited because he could smell the excitement coming off of him in waves. Actually, if Derek focused enough, he could feel the same emotions from everyone that was in the house. He’s so confused, and all he wants are answers.

 

            “So, Jackson, what did you need help with??” Peter asked the man.

 

            “I need help getting some drinks for us and napkins.” Jackson responded as he started pouring lemonade in cups. Once they had the drinks, they started walking back to the living room, were most of the pack was still sitting around, but this time, they were all starring at him and he didn’t know why, and he just looked at them confused, especially his husband, who couldn’t stop grinning.

 

            “What?” Derek asked, and in that moment, he smelled it. The sweet smell of his sister, but there was no way that was possible, she was in Florida. He shook his head and sat back down next to his husband, Peter went and sat next to John, and Jackson went back to Lydia.

 

Derek was going to ask his pack what was going on, why they were all smiling like lunatics, he heard his uncle’s heart speed up and his breath hitch, almost like he couldn’t breathe. Derek was worried something bad was happening when Peter spoke;

 

            “Milly?”

           

            “Hi Uncle Pete.” Derek froze. He wasn’t sure what he was hearing was real or not. It couldn’t be. There was no way. Derek was brought back from his thoughts, as Peter shot up from his spot next to John and ran to whoever was standing behind Derek.

 

            “Milly.” Peter said, as he hugged his niece. He couldn’t help but get emotional. He didn’t know how she pulled this off, how had he not felt her presence before. He just held her, until she started pulling away.

 

            “Hi Uncle Pete.” Milly said as she looked at her uncle with tears in her eyes. She was so happy to be there in that moment, that she couldn’t help the whine that escaped her lips.

 

Peter quickly pulled his niece in for another hug, still in shock and not truly believing that it was really her. That she was really standing in front of him. He could feel Derek’s gaze on him, and his confusion, so he let go of Milly, and went back to John, wiping the tears that were forming.

 

            “Are you just going to sit there or are you going to get up and hug me, Der?” Milly said while looking at her older brother, who at the moment looked like he had seen a ghost.

 

Hearing her speak, broke Derek out of whatever trance he was in, and he shot up and ran up and picked his sister up and spun her around.

 

            “What-how-when?” Derek couldn’t even form a proper sentence. He was so overwhelmed; he had his little sister in his arms and he couldn’t believe it.

 

            “Surprise!” Milly said, looking at her brother with a smile. She was in cloud nine right now, her wolf was content with being near family.

 

            “Oh my god. I can’t believe you’re here! I thought you said you couldn’t come!” Derek couldn’t stop laughing through the tears he didn’t even realize were streaming down his face.

 

            “And miss the grand opening of my newest firm and miss the opportunity to surprise you? Come on Der, do you even know me?” Milly said laughing at her brother’s expression.

 

            “I can’t believe you’re here! How did I not feel you or smell you?” Derek was so confused, he was an Alpha, his senses were stronger than the betas’, and yet, he never felt his sister’s presence in his territory.

 

            “Oh, that’s because I masked my scent and heart beat so none of the wolves could hear me. Although they knew I was getting in today.” She said with a smirk at Derek’s expression.

 

            “You-you-masked your scent and heart beat from us??” He was so confused, but before Milly got a chance to answer, he was knocked over by something-no by someone.

 

            “*TIIOOOOOOO!!!!!!!” Logan screamed as he tackled his uncle to the floor. Everyone laughed because they could tell that Derek was once again surprised at not having heard or sensed his godson’s presence.

 

            “Lo-Logan??” Derek couldn’t help but start to cry, as he held his godson close to him and scented him.

 

            “Hi tio. I went on a run and I played with Li in the forest!” Logan filled his uncle in on his adventures with his cousin.

 

            “Milly, how did I not feel him nearby?” Derek was dumbfounded.

 

            “Same thing. I masked his scent and heartbeat, so you wouldn’t be able to hear him while he was outside with Li.” She said as she looked down at her brother, who was still on the floor with a wolf pup wrapped around him like a koala.

 

Derek’s wolf was overwhelmed. He didn’t know what to feel. But one thing he did know, is that the feeling he’s been having all week is finally gone.


	2. We Own It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the next day and the grand opening of Milly’s & Jax’s firm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's the second chapter to part 3 of this series! Tell me what you guys think!
> 
> Soooo.... I added a bit of angst to this chapter. I don't know why. I was typing and it just happened. I think I was preparing myself for Peter's reveal lol.
> 
> PS: Also, there's a part in the story where Milly kinda flirts with Lydia, but only to annoy Derek, because you know, she's a little shit, and little sister's live to embarrass their older brothers.
> 
> Again, all of the mistakes are mine and mine alone as I don't have a Beta, and it has also been a while since I've actually written anything in a very, very long time; so please bear with me.
> 
> Like always; there will be notes at the end!

[Derek’s POV]

 

Derek couldn’t believe that his little sister was here. He keeps thinking that when he wakes up, it would’ve been a cruel joke played by his own mind. So, when Derek wakes up the next day, and he hears an extra two set of heartbeats, he realizes that its real. That his little sister is finally home.

 

As Derek gets out of bed, he notices that Stiles is not lying next to him, but he can hear his husband’s laughter coming from downstairs. “ _He’s probably making the pack breakfast,_ ” Derek thought to himself.

 

After his initial shockof seeing his little sister standing before him and then being tackled to the ground by his nephew, Derek couldn’t bring himself to be away from Milly. So that night, after the rest of the pack got there and they had dinner, they all had a massive sleepover to celebrate Milly’s return, and Derek was over the moon _-Ha, Stiles would be proud of the pun-_ Derek couldn’t help but laugh at his choice of words.

 

It was tradition that whenever the entire pack stayed the night, Stiles woke up early to ensure that he had enough time and ingredients to make breakfast for a pack of werewolves. After brushing his teeth, Derek made his way downstairs, briefly checking to see if the pups were awake, which by the sounds coming from the kitchen, they were very much awake.

 

Derek had to force himself to stop at the entrance of the kitchen; clearly, he was still tired, as he noticed his husband sitting at the big island in the middle of the kitchen, drinking a cup of coffee as he laughed at something Milly had said, who was currently standing in front of the stove making breakfast.

 

            “You gonna stand there all day, or are you going to come in here and say hi?” Derek was broken out of his trance at hearing his sister’s voice. He couldn’t help the soft smile that formed, as she continued cooking.

 

            “Morning love. Morning sis.” Derek said as he kissed his husband and made his way to his sister and kissed her forehead. He knows she would never admit it, being an Alpha and all, but he could smell the happiness coming off of her.

 

            “Morning bro.” Milly said with a smile as she handed him a cup of coffee, and how did Derek not see her move??

 

            “Morning babe.” Stiles said, smiling up at his husband and his sister in law, and he couldn’t help the sudden wave of emotions that overcome him as he sees how happy his husband is.

 

Stiles couldn’t help but laugh at his husband, who was currently rubbing the back of his head, making his way towards where he was sitting.

 

            “Owww sis, that actually hurt.” Derek said looking back towards his sister, who was currently glaring at him. “I just wanted a slice of bacon.” Derek grumbled.

 

            “Not before the rest of your pack gets here, ass.” Milly responded as she went back to mixing the pancake batter.

 

            “But I’m the Alpha.” Derek whined. Stiles couldn’t help but burst out laughing, thinking back to when they were younger and that was all Derek would say to Scott before they both decided to work together and actually became pack.

 

            “Don’t start that shit, Der. I’m an Alpha too. I will not make you breakfast, and you’ll have to make your own as everyone else eats.” Milly turned around from her place in front of the stove, glaring at her older brother, who was currently acting like he was five, with eyes flashing red.

 

Derek just grumbled, before he turned to look at his snickering husband. “Why aren’t you cooking?? You’re nicer than she is. She’s just like mom; never let me steal a piece of bacon.” Derek whined into his husband’s neck, who was currently laughing at his Alpha husband.

 

            “Well, babe, when I came downstairs, she was already getting everything ready, and she wouldn’t let me help. Like, she’s growlier than you and reminds me too much of when Lydia gets angry, so I wanted to avoid that and just listened to your sister and sat down to where she pointed at after she handed me my coffee.” Stiles laughed at his husband’s expression.

 

Milly, for her part, did apologize to Stiles for acting the way she did when he first came down.

 

            “I’m sorry Sti. I’m just nervous about today’s opening, and I needed a distraction. So, what better way to distract myself, than by cooking for the fact? Plus, I never get to cook this much, since it’s just Kevin, Lo, and I.” Milly said as she looked at her brother in law, who was looking at her like he knew exactly what she meant.

 

            “It’s okay. I get it. I was the same way when we first became a real pack.” Stiles responded, his eyes warm as he looked at her.

 

They were disrupted by two very hungry wolf pups, who demanded to know why they weren’t eating yet.

 

            “Maaaaamiiiiiiii!!!!!!! I’m hungryyyyyyyy. I want foooddddd!!!” Logan screamed as he ran into his mother’s legs.

 

            “Logan Alexander.” Milly growled out in warning, flashing her eyes at him. “*Que te e dicho de actaur asi?!” She was still looking at him, eyes still flashing red.

 

Logan pulled away from his mom and looked up at her, offering his neck in submission, realizing he had just angered his mom, and he didn’t like making her upset.

 

            “Sorry mami. I forgot what you told me about acting this way.” He whispered to his mom, who was now just rubbing her temples.

 

Milly picked Logan up, knowing that she shouldn’t have reacted that way, but she’s just nervous about today. “It’s okay bub. I’m not mad at you. I’m just nervous that’s all. I shouldn’t have yelled at you.” She sighed, as she hugged her son and scented him; she calmed down once he scented her back.

 

            “I know mami, but still. I need to be good for you. I promised *papi that I would be the man of the house until he got back.” Logan admitted, as he pulled away from his mom and gave her kiss.

 

Milly was trying not to cry, really, she wasn’t going to cry.

 

Once Liam was sure it was okay to approach his aunt, he went and tugged on her shirt.

 

            “Hi baby, how are you this morning? You sleep well?” Milly asked her nephew as she rubbed her cheek over his head, before putting both of the kids back down and continuing to cook.

 

            “I slept good tia! It was so cool having Lo here. It was like having a sleep over!” Liam yelled, causing the adults to laugh.

 

Looking at the time, and at the fact that breakfast was almost ready, Milly turned around and looked at the two pups.

 

Milly grinned at the sudden idea she got. “I will give you guys extra bacon if you guys go wake up the pack and tell them that breakfast is ready and if they’re not down in 5 minutes I will make sure there is absolutely no more bacon left.” Milly grinned at the look on both of the pups faces.

 

            “OKAYYYYY!!!” They both screamed as they ran towards and up the stairs towards the rest of the rooms to go do as they were told.

 

Within seconds they heard grunts coming from various members of the pack, followed by the giggles of two very excited pups.

 

            “WAKE UPPPPPPPPPP. WAKE UP. WAKE UP. WAKE UP!!!!!” could be heard from the two pups as they opened door after door, waking up each member of the pack.

 

One by one, each member of the pack makes their way downstairs, looking tired as ever, but all look surprised at seeing that Stiles isn’t actually the one that was cooking.

 

            “Good morning guys! There’s fresh coffee being made for everyone! Help yourself! I’m finishing the last batch of pancakes and breakfast will be ready!” Milly turned around and gave everyone a warm smile, pointing over at the coffee maker.

 

            “Morning Milly,” the pack responded, “Everything smells amazing!” That was Jackson, who came up to give her a hug, before he went to prep some coffee for him and Lydia.

 

Once everyone was seated, with Logan sitting in between Isaac and Scott, and Liam next to Jackson and where Milly would be sitting at, right next to her Uncle, and across from Derek.

 

Milly brought the food from the kitchen with the help of Boyd, who was nibbling on a piece of bacon, and smirked at his Alpha, who looked like he was going to cry.

            “HE GETS A PIECE OF BACON, BUT I DON’T?!” Derek couldn’t help but whine as he saw his beta chewing on a piece of crispy bacon of his way back to his chair.

           

            “Yes, Derek, he does. Because unlike YOU he wouldn’t have eaten all of them.” Milly glared at him as she went to serve her son, only to see that Isaac had already started to serve Logan breakfast, which caused her to smile.

 

After taking her seat, and looking around the room, Milly couldn’t believe she finally had her old family, and new family together at last.

 

Once everyone finished serving themselves, the table quieted down as the pack ate breakfast, enjoying the feeling of family. Milly couldn’t help but lean back and take everything in.

 

            “Wow Milly! These are seriously some of the best pancakes I’ve ever had!” Allison said, taking another bite of her pancakes, while the rest of the pack nodded their heads in agreement.

 

            “Sorry, Sti. But these are a bit better than yours.” John said, from beside Peter, looking at his son with an apologetic look.

           

Stiles couldn’t help but laugh, “It’s okay dad, because I completely agree. Milly, these really are amazing! What did you do to them to make them so good??” Stiles asked, as he stuffed his face with more pancakes.

 

Milly didn’t know what to say, it wasn’t anything special. It was just something that she had learned from- “These taste just like the ones Talia used to make.” Peter said, as he looked at his plate of food, and then back at Milly.

 

Everyone in the room froze, looking between Peter, Derek, and Milly. Derek was looking at his sister like he couldn’t explain something. But Peter spoke first.

 

            “Vanilla extract, and ground cinnamon powder before mixing it all together, right?” He said looking at Derek and then back to Milly. Everyone could smell the strong emotions coming off Peter, and they dared not say anything, afraid of ruining the moment.

 

            “Mom used to make these all the time for us…” Derek said, looking between his plate and his sister.

 

            “Yeah… It’s the only way I know how to make them… I’m sorry Der… I didn’t mean…” Milly couldn’t finish her sentence, because Derek was hugging her.

 

            “Hey, it’s okay! Thank you. I could never get the recipe right. I always added too much vanilla extract. These really are just like the ones mom used to make for us.” Derek couldn’t help but smile.

 

After hugging her one last time, and then going back to his seat, everyone went back to eating. Milly turned to look at her Uncle, who was smiling as he ate his food. She nudged his arm, she wanted to make sure he was okay.

 

            “Hey, you okay uncle Pete?” Milly didn’t know if she had upset the man by making the pancakes, and she really hoped she didn’t.

            “Of course, I’m okay, sweetheart. Just remembering all the good times we had. You know, I remember the day you went to Talia and asked her to teach you how to many her special pancakes.” He responded, looking at his niece fondly. He could smell the worry on her, so he reached out and kissed her forehead, so she would finally relax.

 

            “Now, finish your food. It’s going to get cold.” He chastised her for not eating, which caused her to grin and roll her eyes.

 

            “Fine, fine, fine. I’ll eat. But I’m not doing the dishes.” She smirked at Derek, who just glared at her.

 

            “I’m not doing them either.” Derek challenged her. He refuses to be embarrassed by his little sister.

 

            “Oh, you won’t??” Milly leaned forward; “Der, is that anyway to treat the person who spent allllll morning cooking breakfast for you and your pack? Didn’t mom teach you manners?” She raised an eyebrow, not backing down from the glaring contest she had going on with the other Alpha.

 

            “Man, she really has that eyebrow game locked down. I’m slightly intimidated and turned on..” That came from Lydia. Jackson looked over at his wife, with wide eyes. “What?? It’s true!! Come on! Other than Stiles, no one else can break Derek down. And I mean, look at that stare!” she just pointed over at Milly, who was no giving her a different look, still with her eyebrow raised.

 

            “Oh, you mean this stare?” Milly teased, as she leaned forward towards Lydia and gave her this look, while looking her up and down.

 

Lydia was hooked, but after a couple of minutes of staring between the two of them, and a very shocked pack at the scene before them, they started laughing.

 

            “Oh my god, Milly, can you stop doing that to my beta?!” Derek was flustered. “I would rather not have to smell the things coming from all the pack members, you know minus the adults. It’s unnerving knowing that they’re like that because of YOU!” Derek dropped his head against the table and groaned, as Milly just laughed at his misery.

 

            “Oh, you’ll be fine, Der. Technically, Lydia started it. I just finished it.” Milly said as she took a bite of a piece of bacon, not even ashamed at the fact that she had just turned her best friend’s wife on.

 

Lydia couldn’t stop laughing though. “Oh my god. This is why we love you. You have officially broken him. The rest of the pack agreed as they all laughed at their Alpha’s misery.

 

            “That’s what being a little sister means.” She laughed at her brother, who had lifted his head up, and was now glaring at her.

 

            “Oh, cheer up Der. I know for a fact, that that was how you won Stiles. Because you told me. Or do you not remember gloating about smelling how turned on Sti got whenever you ‘glared’ at him, and that that was the reason you kept ‘glaring’ at him?” she smirked, taking a sip of her coffee, never breaking eye contact with the alpha , who was staring at her with wide eyes, ad if it weren’t for the scent of embarrassment coming off of him, the redness on his cheeks alerted everyone that he was embarrassed by what she had just revealed.

 

            “I knew it!!! You didn’t hate me, you looooooveeeeeeed me.” Stiles knew he wasn’t helping the situation, but he couldn’t help it. Milly had shared some vital information about his husband, and he wasn’t going to let that go.

 

The pack couldn’t stop laughing. “Oh my god, Milly. You truly are the best. I’m so glad you’re here.” Erica said in between laughter.

 

            “Fiiiineeeee. I’ll do the dishes. But I’m telling Kevin that you were flirting with Lydia and turned everyone on.” Derek smirked, thinking that he had one over his sister.

 

            “Okay, that’s fine. He knows me. We place bets to see how many people I can “charm” while we’re out.” She said, meeting his eyes as she took another bite of her bacon.

 

He growled, although it came out more of a whine. He just couldn’t win.

 

Once everyone settled down, and finished their food, they went to their rooms to start getting ready for the firm’s opening in four hours.

 

 

 

[A few hours later- One hour before the opening]

 

Milly was a nervous wreck. The firm’s opening is in an hour and she’s freaking the fuck out. She was scared that something was going to go wrong and she didn’t know why. She knew she was being stupid and paranoid, but still. She sat on her bed and sighed into her hands. She didn’t even lift her head from her hands when she heard a light knock on her door. When she didn’t answer, whoever knocked, opened the door, and came into the room. She felt the bed dip as Jackson sat down next to her.

 

            “Lo is all dressed and ready to go.” Jackson said, as he lifted a hand and placed it on his best friend’s back. He could feel her freaking out, well everyone could, but he figured she would rather talk to him than to Derek or Peter.

 

When she didn’t respond, he shifted to look at her.

 

            “Hey, are you okay? We’re worried. We could hear your heartbeat accelerating.” Jackson continued to rub circles on her back, hoping to calm her down.

 

Milly sighed. She lifted her head up and looked at her best friend. “Yeah. I’m okay. Just nervous about today. I’ll be okay.” Milly squeezed Jackson’s hand, reassuring him that she was ok.

 

Jackson looked at her, like he wasn’t sure if she was being truthful or not, but he dropped it in favor of making her get up from the bed, so she could head downstairs.

 

            “Okay. Come on. Everyone’s ready, they’re just waiting for us.” Jackson said as he guided her to his car, where Lydia was waiting.

 

Milly looked around and couldn’t find her son.

 

            “Where’s Logan?” Milly asked.

 

            “He’s with us!” Allison responded from her car, where she was finishing putting Logan into the car seat.

 

            “We wanted some more time with lil’ man. I figured it’d be okay.” Scott said from the driver’s seat of their car.

 

Milly smiled, glad to know that she had an amazing family behind her and were willing to take care of her baby.

 

            “It’s no problem at all, guys. You guys are family. Thank you.” Milly said as she bent down and gave Scott, and Isaac a hug and a kiss on the cheeks, before doing the same to Alli.

 

She then turned to her son, who was grinning because, as he had told her the night before, “ _He liked having so many tia’s and tio’s._ ”

           

She leaned in to give him a kiss, before looking at her son sternly, “*Portate bien. I don’t want to hear that you gave your aunt Alli and uncles’ Scott and Issac trouble. *Me escuchas?”

 

She wanted to make sure that he knew that she wasn’t joking.

 

            “I know mami. I’ll be on my very best behavior! I promise!” Logan reassured his mom as he rubbed a hand on her cheek.

 

            “Okay, I’ll see you guys at the firm!” With that, she turned and headed towards Jackson’s and Lydia’s car.

 

They drove in peaceful silence the couples of minutes it took to get to the building where their new firm was located at.

 

Once everyone got out of their cars, Milly and Jackson just stood by each other, holding hands. They couldn’t believe the day was finally here!

 

            “Wow. You weren’t kidding when you said it was big.” Milly said, looking at her and Jax’s hard work before them.

 

Their new firm stood tall before them; with the sun reflecting off the windows that surrounded the building.

 

            “It looks even better than it did in the prints.” Jackson was happy to say that it was exactly what he and Milly had dreamed off since they agreed to be partners.

 

Milly was over the moon. She had her family, she wasn’t sure she was pack yet, with the whole her being an Alpha and all; but none of that mattered because she had her family around her and she couldn’t be happier.

 

[Few hours after the opening-Back at Derek & Stile’s House]

 

The opening had gone amazing! Milly and Jackson couldn’t stop smiling as they were officially partners and everything had gone smoothly!

 

The entire town of BH showed up, as well as some other supernaturals from the nearing towns. Jackson and Milly had agreed that this firm would focus mostly on representing other supernaturals’ that needed representation, and by the amount that turned up, Jackson and Milly knew their new firm was going to be the talk of the supernatural communities.

 

They headed back to the Hale house after they finished their opening and getting to know their future clients.

 

Derek was so proud of his sister, but he could tell that although she was happy right now, something was bothering her, and he couldn’t tell what. She was stubborn, so he knows that if he just walks up to her and asks her what’s wrong, she will not tell him. So, he’ll just wait and see if she comes and talks to him.

 

She’s having fun. She hasn’t had this much fun in a long time. She’s sipping on a sangria that Lydia made, and it’s seriously the best sangria she’s ever had, and looking toward where her son is “chasing” Ethan and Aiden around, smiling as his laughter fills the air.

 

She says nothing as she feels a presence next to her, knowing it’s Peter. She hums happily when he kisses her temple, and wraps an arm around her shoulders, which she leans into automatically. She’s so happy to have her family back, that there’s nothing that can ruin the feeling, even the impending thought of knowing she has to start looking for a place to live, since she can’t stay at her brother’s forever, no matter how much she wants to be around her-his- pack.

 

            “Whatcha thinking about, sweetheart?” Peter asks, after taking a swig of the whisky he’s been nursing.

 

            “Oh, nothing. Just that I need to start looking for a place to live now that the firm is open and what not.” She shrugs, trying not to make a big deal about it, but it’s hard not to when she feels Peter tense beside her, before relaxing.

 

            “But you have a place here at the house.” Peter doesn’t want to think about not having his niece and grandnephew near him at all times, and he knows just how much the pack has been enjoying having the both of them here.

 

            “Yeah, but, I think it’s best if I find a place for Lo and I now, before Kevin gets in. Plus, I don’t want to intrude on the pack and Der. I know I’m always welcomed, but I don’t want to overstep.” She shrugs once again, because she truly doesn’t want to make a big deal about the fact that she just admitted to her uncle that she doesn’t want to overstep on Derek’s pack.

 

Peter, Peter couldn’t believe what he was hearing. Did- did Milly think she was overstepping? What made her think that? He was about to ask her, but he figures she sensed that he was going to ask because she excused herself with a kiss to his cheek and saying something about getting something to drink and then going upstairs.

 

Peter sighed, and walked over to John, who was currently talking to Chris, Melissa, and Stiles.

 

            “Hey, what’s wrong?” John asked his husband as he saw Peter’s face.

 

Peter rubbed a tired hand over his face; “Milly said she wants to start looking for a house for her and Logan.”

 

John was confused, why was that a bad thing?

 

            “Why is that such a bad thing, Peter?” Melissa asked.

 

            “It wouldn’t be if it weren’t for her reasoning behind wanting to move into a house so quick.” Peter responded, hoping to all things mighty that Derek was occupied and not listening in on his conversation.

 

            “What did she say Peter?” Stiles asked, worry shining through his eyes.

 

Peter sighed.

 

            “She said she didn’t want to intrude on the pack.”

 

The four of them looked at Peter, confusion evident on their faces.

 

            “What did she mean by that?” Chris asked. He really liked Milly, she reminded him of Alli.

 

            “She said she didn’t want to overstep on Derek and the pack.”

 

Stiles gasped, he got what Peter was saying.

 

            “There’s no way Peter. Are you sure she said that?” Stiles was hoping that his dad had misunderstood Milly.

 

            “I’m sure, Sti. She said it. Twice. And I was listening to her heartbeat, it was beating fast, but it stayed steady.” Peter was sad. He was still trying to wrap his head around what his niece had just confessed to him. He can’t believe that she thinks she’s overstepping and that she isn’t part of this pack.

 

Stiles sighed. “Where is she? I can’t see her.” He asked as he looked around for his sister in law.

 

            “She had said something about getting a drink, but then she disappeared inside the house, so she’s probably in her room.” Peter nodded towards the house.

 

            “Should we say something to Der? Or talk to her? We don’t want her feeling this way. It’s supposed to be a day of celebration.” Melissa said with concern evident in her eyes.

 

            “I’m pretty sure Derek was listening in, just like every werewolf here, even though they’re trying to act like they didn’t just completely eavesdrop like a bunch of teenage girls.” Stiles said as he rolled his eyes and pointed over his shoulder to where the pack was at, and sure enough, they were all blushing, knowing they got caught listening in to a private conversation.

 

They all looked towards the house, trying to listen in to see how Milly was doing, but they couldn’t hear anything other than the pups running around and laughing, oblivious to what was happening with the adults.

 

            “She must’ve activated that charm thing, so no one can listen in on her.” Peter said, upset that he couldn’t check and see how his niece was doing.

 

            “I personally don’t blame her,” John started, “I know how difficult it is to have some sort of privacy when you’re surrounded by wolves.”

 

Stiles couldn’t help but agree.

 

            “But who’s going to go and check on her? I know she won’t talk to me or Der, because well, you know why.” Peter asked, upset that he was going to have to stand by and watch his niece be sad.

 

            “Ummm.. I don’t know. I would say Jackson, but she would expect him. It can’t be me, because well I’m Derek’s husband and you know, I doubt she’ll open up to me, no matter how close we’ve gotten since Orlando.” Stiles said, looking around to see who the best person would be to go talk to Milly.

 

            “What about me?” Melissa suddenly asked. “I mean, I think she would much rather open up to a mother figure, versus her friends, because well, it involves her brother’s pack, that her friends are a part of.”

 

She had a point, Peter had to admit. He knows that Milly would, hopefully, open up Melissa about what’s been bothering her and why she thinks she’s overstepping.

 

            “Then it’s settled, Melissa will talk to her and see what’s going on in that head of hers.” Peter said.

 

They all watched as Melissa turned and walked towards the house. They all tried to distract themselves by playing with the kids, but they were trying to listen in, and see if they could make out what they were talking about.

 

About an hour or so later, everyone whipped their heads toward the front door of the house when they heard Melissa coming outside.

 

            “Well, what happened?” Jackson asked, he wasn’t going to lie, he was worried.

 

Melissa sighed, and sat down next to Chris.

 

            “Well, she told me what’s going on. And why she’s trying to find a place to stay. But first, Derek, and Peter, you both have to promise me that you guys will not do anything stupid like run in there and demand answers, mostly because 1) she’s sleeping, and 2) she doesn’t want to cause any problems.” Melissa was serious, her voice firm, and leaving no room for arguments as she looked at both men.

 

            “Fine.” They both responded, although they didn’t want to admit that they wanted to go in there and talk to her.

 

            “Well, first of all, she really doesn’t want to leave. She says that it feels like when she was little, and the house was full of pack, you know before everything happened with the fire.” Melissa was looking at the pack as she spoke.

 

            “Then why does she want to leave if she feels like that?” Aiden asked. He liked Milly. She made Derek happy, which in turn affected the pact and everyone really liked having her and Lo around.

 

Melissa looked sad, like she was going to regret what she was going to say next.

 

            “Because she doesn’t think she’s pack.”

 

Everyone froze. They couldn’t believe what they were hearing. What-how-how could she not think she was pack?

 

            “What?!” Everyone exclaimed.

 

            “She feels like she’s overstepping her place by being here because 1) she doesn’t think she’s pack, and 2) because she’s an Alpha. She said that she would rather find a place now, to avoid overstepping and saying or doing the wrong thing around the pack. She also said sorry about how she acted this morning at breakfast. She said she, for a moment, forgot where she was and who she is. She didn’t mean to treat you that way, Der.”

 

They were all shocked. They were having such an amazing day. They felt stupid for not realizing that there may have even something wrong with Milly, since she hadn’t really interacted with any of them since they had come back from the firm’s opening.

 

            “She also said, that she couldn’t believe she acted that way the second day of her being in another Alpha’s house. So, she would rather avoid any future problems, and move into her own place.”

 

Derek was about to say something, when he felt a tug at his shirt, “Tio, I sleepy.” Logan said, as he looked up at his uncle, while rubbing a fist over his eyes. “Where’s mommy?” The pup asked, looking around noticing that his mom wasn’t around. His eyes started tearing up because he couldn’t find his mom.

 

            “Bub why are you crying?” Stiles asked as he reached over to wipe some stray tears from his nephew’s face.

 

            “I want my mommy. Where’s my mommy?” Logan was starting to cry more, the longer he couldn’t find his mom.

 

            “I got it.” Jackson said, as he swopped in, and took Logan from Derek.

 

            “I’ll go get him ready for bed and take him to Milly. You guys stay here and figure out what we’re going to do about the whole Milly thing.” Jackson looked at Derek as he said this, he knew Derek was having a hard time wrapping his head around what Melissa just told them, because he was struggling himself, but they had an upset pup right now, and if he didn’t hurry and get him to his mom, they were going to have two upset pups, because Liam looked like he was about to cry, too.

 

Jackson walked away, holding Logan, trying to cheer him up.

 

            “Alright bub, we’re going to get you ready for bed, and then I’ll take you to your mom, is that okay?”

 

Jackson looked down and realized that his nephew was half asleep on his shoulder. Once he made it upstairs, he worked quickly to get Lo ready for bed. He gave him a quick shower and put pjs on him, before making his way over to Milly’s room.

 

When he walked in, he quickly noticed that she's still awake, but was staring out the window.

 

            “Hey.” Jackson said, as he walked towards the bed, before putting Logan on the bed, next to his mom, who quickly turned around and hugged her son.

 

Jackson could smell the fresh tears that where forming on Milly’s eyes, so he laid down next to her.

 

            “Hey, hey. What’s wrong? Talk to me. You know we’re here for you.” Jackson tried to comfort her, but she was now full blown on crying. He did the only thing he knew what to do, he pulled her and Logan up and hugged them.

 

            “Shh. Shh. You’re okay. You’re okay. I’m here. You can talk to me when you’re ready. No rush. I’ll be here with you until you’re ready to talk.” He reassured her, as he rubbed a hand up and down her back.

 

            “What ‘bout Lyd..?” She mumbled into his chest. “Won’t she be upset..?” She really didn’t want to upset anyone else.

 

            “Nope, she understands. She knows how much family means to me-to **_US_**.” Jackson tried to emphasize the US, trying to get her to understand that she’s family.

 

He felt her sigh, and for a while she didn’t say anything, but he was okay with waiting.

 

After a couple of minutes, he felt her raise her head a bit, and she was rubbing her hand down Logan’s back, who was currently curled up on Jax’s stomach.

           

            “It’s been the three of us for so long,” She started. Jackson stayed quiet, he wanted her to speak, so he wouldn’t say anything until she was done.

 

            “So, when you guys came to Orlando and I met you guys, I was happy. I hadn’t been around such a big pack since-since the fire.” He felt her tears land on his shirt, but still didn’t say anything.

 

            “So, when you mentioned that we should become partners and open up a joint firm, I was ecstatic! I was happy to have a reason to come back. Back home to Der and Peter. But now… I feel like I shouldn’t have chosen to move back across the country when there’s already an established pack here with a great Alpha. I- I don’t want to interfere with everything that Derek has worked so hard for. I know how hard he worked to get you guys to become a pack, and it wouldn’t be fair for another Alpha to come in, thinking she has a place in this pack, because why would a pack need two different Alpha’s, one that isn’t the mate of the Alpha? So, I just think it’s better to move into my own place, you know? I think I should move somewhere outside of BH, but close enough where I can spend time with you guys, but far away enough that I’m not intruding on another Alpha’s territory. I’ve been debating on whether I should just go back to Orlando, and travel over here once a month to work at the firm, but my wolf won’t let me leave, I know that. I have my family back, finally. But at the same time, I don’t.” She finished, the last few words a mumble.

 

Jackson, Jackson couldn’t believe what he was hearing, and he’s so glad that she wasn’t looking at him because he was crying.

 

            “Okay, that’s it. Come on. We’re fixing this right now.” Jackson said, as he carefully laid Logan down on the bed, before he stood up and grabbed Milly’s hand, before leading her downstairs, and outside towards the pack, who were all waiting anxiously.

 

            “Jackson.. no.. I can’t… I’ve done enough already.” She tried pulling out his grip, but she had just given up, even though Jackson knew that if she had really wanted to get out of his grip, she very much could’ve.

 

Once they were standing in front of the pack, Jackson started talking.

 

            “So, Milly has been contemplating whether or not she made the right decision on moving back to Beacon Hills, because she’s an Alpha, and even though she hasn’t felt this happy since before the fire happened, she thinks that she doesn’t have a place in this pack because she’s an Alpha, of technically another pack. Even though, she’s also technically a Hale, but she doesn’t want to upset Derek by being here that much longer because she doesn’t want him to think that she’s challenging his authority as an Alpha. So instead of actually moving back to Orlando, she’s settled for looking at house on the outskirts of BH so she’s technically not intruding on another Alpha’s territory. And that’s basically the problem.” Jackson finished, as he looked at Milly, who had her head down, and then towards the rest of the pack.

 

They were all crying.

 

Derek stepped forward, and hugged his sister, who was desperately trying not to look at anyone in the pack.

           

            “Milly…,” Derek didn’t even know where to begin. “God, you just don’t get it do you?? Of course, you’re pack! For fucks sake! So, what if you’re an Alpha! You’re my sister, you’re family.”

 

Milly as crying, Derek could feel her light tremors as she cried in his arms.

 

            “Milly, my pack is anything but a traditional pack, so having another Alpha means nothing. We have humans, hunters, banshee’s, ex-alpha’s, ex-kanima’s. We have it all. So, cam you please stop worrying about you not being a part of this pack, because you kinda adopted them when we went to Orlando.” Derek couldn’t help but laugh, remembering how his sister had mentioned that she loved their new family.

 

 

Milly finally looked up at her brother, before stepping away from him and looking at the pack in front of them.

 

            “Really? You guys think I’m pack?” She couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

 

            “Yes, you dork. Of course, you’re pack! Why do you think we’re all so comfortable with you?” Jackson said, with a small smile playing at his lips.

 

Milly finally let out the breath she didn’t even know she had been holding in.

 

            “I love you guys, and I’m sorry. I just- I was just afraid that I was going to lose you guys.” Milly admitted, before she was tackled to the ground by the pack.

 

She couldn’t help but laugh at te warmth spreading through her, her wolf was loving the attention and it was happy at finally being able to be near her pack.

 

Now that it was official, and she had her family-her pack- she knew it was time to work on her pack bonds with the rest of the guys.

 

She looked over towards where the adults where standing, who all had tears in their eyes, although they were laughing at the antics of a bunch of 25-30-year-old kids laying on the floor. Her eyes landed on Melissa, and she couldn’t help but feel the empty feeling she had since Talia died, start to be replaced with this warmth that can only be described as a mother’s touch.

 

            “Thank you, Mel.” Milly said to Melissa, from where she was currently laying, under her pack, who were all laughing.

 

Melissa gave Milly this look, like she knew exactly what she was thanking her for.

 

            “You’re welcome, Hun.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think???
> 
> Chapter 3 will be when Peter finally sits down with Milly to tell her what happened to Laura.
> 
>  
> 
> ~Milly and Kevin are hispanic, so they speak fluent Spanish and they're also teaching Logan how to speak the language;
> 
> *Que te e dicho de actuar así?- What have I told you about acting like that?  
> *Papi-dad  
> *Portate beien- behave  
> *Me escuchas?- do you hear me?


	3. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Milly's been home for about a week now. Everything's been wonderful, except for maybe one thing. The fact that Peter hasn't told her what really happened to Laura.
> 
> He blames the pack- no he hates himself- but he won't admit that, so he's perfectly okay with blaming other people for his problems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The final chapter of part 3! This has been fun, honestly. I forgot how great it was to just sit down and write for hours on end, it's amazing! I already have a bunch of other stories brewing in my mind. I know that I haven't updated Ohana Means Family, and I will. I just needed to write something else before I was absolutely sure I was ready to get back into the writing game! and the fact that I finished part 3 in not even a week, while working full time, I'm impressed with myself. Lol.

[Peter’s POV]

 

Peter has been so happy having his niece back home. Everything just felt... complete. Now, don’t get him wrong, the day he and John decided to get married, had been one of the happiest days of his life in a very long time, but having his last remaining family member _home_ was something completely different.

 

After the whole thing with Milly, well Jackson and Melissa, telling the pack that Milly had admitted that she didn’t feel like pack, they had spent everyday making sure they showed her that she was _pack._

 

It’s been going great! Every day, she goes out with someone different from the pack, now that she’s been reassured by Derek, after a loooongggggg conversation, that she wasn’t overstepping on anything because she was an Alpha. Every day, she’s either out having lunch with someone different from the pack, or shopping with the girls, or simply running around the preserve at night, letting their wolves free and enjoying the steady thrum of _packfamily_ course through their veins as the ran around without a care in the world.

 

Peter honestly couldn’t remember the last time he felt so carefree running through the very same preserve he’s been running through since he was a pup himself but feeling the steady thrum of family and happiness flowing through all of the pack bonds, was something that he hadn’t realized he was missing.

 

This was the first full moon since Milly moved back, and it seemed extra special, because he just knew that the bonds that they had been working to establish, will be even stronger now. Peter could also feel how strong the pack bonds are coming from the “pack parents” as the kids like to refer to them, who were waiting back at the house finishing getting the food ready for the traditional BBQ they always had after a run through the preserve.

 

Even though the pups had insisted they wanted to run as well, they were still too young, so they stayed behind with the other parents, with promises of going on a run the next night.

 

After what felt like hours of running and rough housing, they started to make their way towards to the house, the promise of food motivating them back home.

 

            “I bet I can make it back to the house faster.” Peter hears Derek taunt from somewhere to his left, and he can just tell he’s smirking at whoever he just challenged, but he has a pretty good idea who it is, without having to hear the snort from the other person.

 

            “Ha! You wish, Der.” He could hear Milly’s laughter through the trees, although he couldn’t really tell where she was currently at.

 

            “What? Are you scared that you’re going to get your ass beat by me?” Derek was trying to rile her up, it’s exactly what they used to do when they were younger, and Peter couldn’t help but shake his head as he smiled at their antics.

 

            “Me? Scared? Of you? Hahahaha. In your wildest dreams, Derbear.” Milly was taunting him, and peter couldn’t help but laugh at the growl that escaped Derek’s mouth at being called his childhood nickname that she had given him the moment she figured out she could talk.

 

            “Oh, _don’t_ you dare start, Mils. I will beat you back to the house, and you know it.” Derek was smirking, everyone could hear it in his voice.

 

            “Whatever helps you sleep at night, bro. But okay, I’ll race you, on one condition.” Milly said, with confidence dripping in her voice.

 

            “And what is that condition, oh dear sister of mine?” Derek taunted back.

 

            “You and Uncle Peter have to finally tell me what really happened to Laura.” Milly said, and just like that, the atmosphere changed and became very quiet. Peter’s breath stopped for a moment, he knew they had to tell her, he just didn’t want to break her heart even more. And he was man enough to admit that he was terrified of what would happen once she found out that HE was responsible for the death of her older sister.

 

Derek, he knew it was time, but it didn’t mean that he actually wanted to have this conversation with her, but he knew that they needed to tell her, they needed to stop the secrets between them. That’s not how their mom had raised them. They didn’t keep secrets from _pack-from family._

 

            “Fine. But if I win, I get to tell everyone why you named Lo, Logan.” Derek responded, and Milly couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

 

            “You wouldn’t.” If she were standing in front of him, he was sure he would see that she was glaring at him.

           

            “Oh, but I would dear sister of mine. Or would you rather me tell them what happened when you fully shifted for the first time?” And again, Derek was smirking.

 

            “Fine,” Milly’s voice was dripping in sarcasm, “But if I win, you guys finally tell me what really happened, and I get to share one story of when were little, with the rest of the pack.” Now, she was the one who was smirking.

 

            “Well, good thing you won’t be winning.” And he said that with such conviction, that it made her laugh.

 

            “See you back at the house, Derbear.” And she was off, the rest of the pack took off, laughing, wanting to see which Alpha would win.

 

If the pack decided to crash into Derek as they broke through the clearing on purpose because they knew it was important that Milly finally learned the truth, and because they wanted to hear stories about when Derek was little, then no one had to know but them.

 

~~~~~

 

Peter blamed the pack, he really did, because of them crashing into Derek at the last minute, just so he wouldn’t win, he wouldn’t be preparing himself about the impending conversation he was about to have with his niece, who was currently gloating to Derek about how she beat him and that he’s a sore loser for blaming the pack.

 

Peter had to laugh, it’s like nothing changed. Milly and Derek would always do these races, and at the last moment, Laura or Cora would run out from the house and startle Derek, so he wouldn’t win, because that’s what happens when you have three strong, independent, sisters. And Peter’s heart _aches_ and he misses his nieces so much, that it knocked the wind out of him.

 

Milly couldn’t stop laughing, it really brought her back to when Cora, Laura, and her would gang up on Derek, but jumping out at him when they were racing, to make him lose. He never got mad, he would just laugh with them after grumbling about ‘ _annoying sisters who have no self-control and hate to lose.’_ Which is exactly what he was doing right now from where he was currently laying under his pack, which she was grateful for, because she knew he wouldn’t go back on their deal, they never did, and she was finally going to get the answers she deserved.

 

Derek sighed and started to get up, which caused his betas to get up from on top of him. Once he was up, he turned to look for his uncle, who was off to the side, and from his expression, he wasn’t ready to have this conversation with Milly, and truthfully, neither was Derek, but he figured that if they could just tell her with the pack around, she wouldn’t freak out that much, since she had mentioned to him that the bonds she had created with the pack were really strong, like she physically could feel everything that was happening to the pack member and that ‘ _It feels-nice. I missed the feeling of having so many strong bonds from a big pack. It feels really nice and my wolf is so content, I can hear it purring.’_ Derek had laughed at that, because she then went on to complain that last time she had checked, she was wolf, not a cat, so she didn’t know why her wolf decided purring was going to be a thing.

 

Derek made his way towards the rest of the adults, and found a chair, motioning for Milly to sit next to him, but like always, she chose to sit on the floor, in front of him. Eventually, everyone was seated together, not saying anything, just enjoying each other’s presence and the sound of nature all around them, enjoying the food the parents had prepared for them.

 

            “Wow. This is amazing. I truly forgot how amazing it feels to be free and wild. Running through the woods with no care in the world.” Milly said as she leaned back on her hands, looking up towards the trees, with her eyes closed, just taking everything in.

 

            “When was the last time you ran like that?” Ethan asked, from where he was lying next to Danny.

 

Milly was quiet for a while.

 

            “Uhhh… I think since before I got pregnant with Lo? I think it was around my second year at UCLA.” She said, as she opened her eyes to look at Ethan.

 

Everyone was shocked.

 

            “But Milly, Lo is 6 years old. You mean to tell us that you haven’t had a full-shit run in over six years?” Scott asked, eyes wide. He couldn’t imagine going that long without a full-shift run, and he was a bitten wolf, he could imagine how different it must be for a born wolf, an Alpha at that.

 

She shrugged, the wolves could smell the anxiety coming off of her.

           

            “I mean, yeah. I had found some small woods up by UCLA, but after a close call with a group of hunters, I just decided it was best if I didn’t do the whole full-shift thing, then I got pregnant with Lo, and well there aren’t really a lot of woods in Florida, so it was hard to find a place for me to shift and run.” She shrugged, like it was no big deal.

 

            “But Milly, why didn’t you just come to BH and do your runs here? You would’ve been more than welcomed to join us.” Stiles asked, and Milly couldn’t help but smile at him.

 

            “I know, I thought about it, but I knew things hadn’t really gotten better here, you guys had just started to become a real pack, and I didn’t think you guys needed to worry about a mysterious Alpha, claiming to be your Alpha’s long-lost sister,” Milly huffed out a laugh, “It was okay though. Kevin and I learned to cope, although it wasn’t as bad for him since he was turned, not born a wolf. It took a while for my wolf to get used to not being free, that after that first run with Isaac and Scott, it was exhilarating. It felt amazing to finally let me wolf free and just take over, even if it was only for a few hours.” She gave Isaac and Scott a small smile and blew them a kiss.

 

            “Seriously, being here with you guys, it’s been so much more exciting, and I can’t wait until Lo is old enough to experience his first full-shift run with his pack.” She was smiling, and everyone could tell she was being completely honest. Derek noticed his pack just smiling at her, and he could feel the happiness cursing through the pack bonds.

 

            “Anyways, enough about me. I believe we had a deal.” Milly turned her face up to stare at Derek, before looking at Peter.

 

The pack all held their breaths, they knew this wasn’t going to be easy for anyone, especially the three wolves.

 

Derek and Peter sighed, before Derek started talking.

 

            “Okay fine. But first of all, I’m going to need you to let us finish talking and explaining everything. Second of all, I want you to know that this isn’t easy, for anyone of us.” Derek motioned towards the rest of the pack surrounding them.

 

She looked around, and simply nodded.

 

            “Milly, I need you to know that this isn’t easy for me and I want you to know that this doesn’t change who _I am_ and how much I love you and Derek.” Peter chimed in, willing himself to tamper down the feeling to flee and hide. He felt John’s hand on the back of his neck, and his wolf calmed down a bit.

 

She looked between her brother and uncle, and the rest of the pack, she couldn’t focus on a single feeling, because she was currently getting a bunch of mixed feelings, however, the most prominent one was _regret-panic-sorrow._ She really doesn’t know what to expect, so she just stays quiet and waits for someone to speak.

 

            “Okay, I guess I’ll start,” Derek started. “You remember what happened with Paige, right?” Milly simply nodded. How could she forget, that was the day when her older brother started losing the sparkle in his eyes and stopped playing with her and their other sisters’.

 

Derek wasn’t sure if he was going to be able to get through this. He was in such a good spot in his life right now, but it didn’t mean that it didn’t hurt to think back at what happened to their family.

 

            “Okay, well you remember how after that, you caught me sneaking out of the house after everyone went to sleep, and I made you promise me that you wouldn’t say anything to mom or dad?” Derek remembered perfectly; how could he forget the day he asked his little sister to lie for him about where he was going.

 

            “Yeah, I could smell how nervous you were, but you also smelled of something else, which I later learnt that it was lust.” Milly said, thinking back to that day.

 

            “Yeah, well. I was sneaking out to meet this girl I had met. She was older than me, and I was still trying to get over what happened to Paige, that I didn’t think anything of her, even when my wolf was telling me that she wasn’t a good person. I ignored my wolf, and it ended up getting our family killed.” Derek had his head in his hands, and you could see the little tremors on his shoulders as he tried to get himself to stop crying.

 

            I thought she loved me, and I thought I loved her. I was a kid. I didn’t know what was happening. I just thought that I could trust her, so I told her. I told her everything about us. About our family. I trusted her with our family secret.”

 

Milly was confused, she didn’t know what Derek was trying to say. There’s no way----

 

            “You knew Kate before the fire….” Milly whispered, not angrily, but like she was finally started putting pieces together.

 

            “Yeah. I was the reason she knew that the entire family would be home that night. I was the one who told her how to get into the house without alerting anyone from the pack. I gave her the information she needed to make sure that no one would make it out of that house alive.” Derek was full on crying now, but he needed to do this, he needed this just as much as she did.

 

            “But, what she wasn’t counting on, was for you, Laura, and I being at the movies. She was hoping we would all be there, but because you and Laura dragged me to the movies, we survived.” Derek took a break, he needed to let Milly process everything that he had just told her. He could tell she was hurting, she really had no idea, and he could tell she had a bunch of questions, but he continued talking.

 

            “Well, about half way through the movie, the three off us started feeling sick, and we started to worry. We tried calling mom, but we couldn’t get a response. We left the movies in a hurry, we wanted to get home. We needed to get home. But halfway home, Laura had to pullover because she was screaming, you remember that, right? When she finally opened her eyes, we all knew something terrible must’ve happened because they were now Alpha Red, so we knew that something really, really bad happened. What we didn’t expect was to see our entire home, our childhood home, up in flames when we finally made it to the house. I remembered we all tried to rush in, but we were stop by a deputy, before we got closer to the fire.” Milly’s eyes widen, as she turned to look at John.

 

            “It was-it was you. You were there that night. You’re the reason why we didn’t do something stupid and run into the fire without thinking.” Milly was crying, and she launched herself at the Sheriff, “Thank you.” She sobbed into his shoulder, making everyone in the pack start to cry. After she sat back down, Derek continued.

 

            “Well, you remember how after they told us what happened and that no one made it out alive, but uncle Peter, even though he technically wasn’t?” Derek asked, causing her to nod. Of course, she remembers. How could she forget leaving her uncle at the hospital before leaving town with Derek and Laura?

 

            “Well, after we left BH, as you know Laura and I thought it would be best if you went back to your real parents, you know? You had already gone through so much, we didn’t want to risk you getting hurt, since even though I now know who was responsible, at that time I didn’t. I only had a feeling, and I was scared that she would come back to try to finish what she started, and we didn’t want you getting involved.” Derek paused to take a drink of his beer before he continues.

 

            “Well, once Laura and I got to New York, she started obsessing over trying to find out who was responsible, as she wanted to make them pay. She would take trips out to BH to check on any leads and to check on Uncle Pete to see how he was doing, but nothing ever changed. He was still in a coma, and we didn’t know when he’d get up from it, or if he would just give into his injuries and die. Well, during her last trip out to BH, I started getting worried because I hadn’t heard from her in a couple of days, which was unusual because she would constantly check in with me throughout the day. But after a couple of days of not hearing from her, I hoped in the car and drove from New York to BH. I needed to find her. I needed to make sure she was alive. However, the closer I got to BH, I could feel our bond becoming weaker, and weaker, and dread filled in my stomach.”

 

Derek was losing it, he missed Laura so much, had he actually joined her on that trip, she’d still be alive.

 

            “Well, when I made it back to what was left of our old house, I started looking for Laura, but I couldn’t find anything. Until one night, I found- I found her body, or at least half of it. The police had found the other half of her body a few miles away from where I found the other half” And he loses it. He stills remembers the feeling of her cold, damp, lifeless body in his arms as he carried her back to their old house, so he could give her somewhat of a proper burial.

 

            “So.. she was dead when you got here? Where did you find her body? What happened??” Milly was starting to panic.

 

Derek looked back towards Peter, before he turned to look at Milly.

 

            “That’s the thing, I didn’t know how she was killed. For a while, I thought hunters had gotten to her, since she had been digging into them, and trying to figure out what really happened the night of the fire. But, at that point, I also had other things to worry about, like a newly turned teenager.” Derek looked towards Scott, and Stiles. Milly was confused, she didn’t remember Derek telling her that he had turned Scott, he wasn’t an Alpha, unless it had been Laura?

 

            “No, it wasn’t her. He was turned the same night the police found half of her body in the woods. For a while, that’s what we were dealing with. I had to fight off snooping though our property, me being wanted to murder,” He looks at Stiles this time, who throws his hands up in the air, “I told you I was sorry! I didn’t know about any of the shit I know now. And plus, you were scary and mean, and you lurked. A lot. But you know, I the son of a sheriff, so when Scott and I found that grave we just.. assumed you know?” Stiles finished, flustered because he still couldn’t believe he had gotten his husband arrested for murdering his sister.

 

            “Anyways, there were a bunch of ‘animal attacks’ going on around town, and when people who were questioned after the fire, started dropping dead, we kinda figured we were dealing with someone that was seeking vengeance, we just didn’t figure it out until it was too late.”

 

At this point, Derek wasn’t sure if he should continue or let Peter take over, but he chose to continue.

 

            “I remember one night, I went to visit Peter at the hospital with Stiles, I just wanted to check in on him. But I heard some commotion outside, only to run into a very panicked Stiles, who was saying how he figured out who was behind the killings.”

 

Peter sighed, he knew it was his turn to speak.

 

            “Okay, so this isn’t easy, but I need to do this. I was the one responsible for all the so called ‘animal attacks’, I’m the one who turned Scott, although that really wasn’t what I had intended to happen.”

 

Milly couldn’t believe what she was hearing. He had been in a coma. How could he have turned Scott? Only an Alpha-

 

Her eyes grew wide.

 

            “You killed Laura. And you became the Alpha.”

 

Peter had been expecting that. He really had. He knew it would take no time for her to put everything together.

 

He moved forward, slowly, towards where Milly was sitting, before dropping to the floor in front of her. He had to let her know that he hadn’t meant to kill her. He really hadn’t. But he had been out of his mind and he had no idea what he had caused.

           

            “Milly, I need you to know, that I didn’t mean to kill her, I really didn’t. I was out of my mind. I had been in a coma for almost a year, and my wolf couldn’t heal, it wanted to, but it couldn’t. I remember when she first came to visit me, and even though I was in a coma, I could still hear everything. So, when she mentioned why she was in town, I knew I needed to wake up, but I just didn’t know how. And truthfully, I still don’t even know how I managed to kill her. I’ve wracked my brain for years for answers, but I could never get them. All I remember, was the burning rage I had within me, the burning desire to find everyone and anyone that was involved in the fire and kill them. And, I guess, in my coma-state, I realized that the only way I would be able to achieve that was by becoming an Alpha. I did a lot of terrible shit during my time as an Alpha, although I was more deranged and power-hungry and was only focused on the need to _kill;_ but I did bite Scott, which although not my finest moment, he’s an amazing werewolf and had I been sane, I still would’ve made him a wolf. I also ended up killing Kate, after this whole ordeal of her trying to kill Derek, Scott, Stiles, and myself. But I also remember trying to turn Stiles into a wolf, because I just knew he’d be an amazing wolf. He had figured out how to help Scott control his new powers and didn’t even bat an eyelash. I’m also responsible for activating Lydia’s Banshee powers, when I attacked her the night of the school dance. Again, I’m not proud of what happened. But once I knew Kate was dead, I didn’t care what happened to me, I just knew that our family had been avenged, and they didn’t have anybody else to worry about. So, when Scott, Stiles, and believe or not, Jackson, Alli, and Chris, helped Derek kill me, that’s how he became the Alpha of BH, I died smiling because I somewhat knew I’d get a chance to see our family again, and I would be able to apologize to Laura. But in the end, your uncle was in a bad place, and managed to bring himself back from the dead with the help of Lydia, which I will never, ever stop apologizing for.” Peter said as he reached over towards Lydia and squeezed her hand. She squeezed back, and smiled, “Pete, I’ve told you, it’s okay. We all know what happened back then. No need to keep apologizing.”

 

Milly was-well, surprisingly okay, all things considered. She knew how bad this was hurting Derek and Uncle Peter, by having to relive all of that, but she was glad she knew. She was happy that she finally knew what happened to Laura, and even though she feels like she should be upset, or even angry at Peter for killing her sister, she’s not, she’s completely okay. Her feelings have not changed towards him, and if anything, this may have just brought them together even closer.

 

            “Welll….?” Derek was anxious, he didn’t know what to expect from Milly, he couldn't really read her and figure out what was going through her mind.

 

Milly sighed, “Well, that kinda explains a lot of things actually. I always wondered how Derek became an Alpha, and how Scott had been turned. But in all honesty, as thankful as I am that I finally know the truth, it doesn’t change anything. It doesn’t change the fact that Uncle Peter is still my favorite person in the world, and if he’s here today, because I know you Derek and I know Stiles, if Peter is here, it’d because you guys forgave him and he’s pack. He’ll always be family, no matter what. Just like with Alli and Chris. I know that after the whole Kate thing, it must’ve been hard to trust them, but they’re _pack_ , so it’s okay.” Milly was crying, well everyone was at this point.

 

But Peter, Peter was a mess. He was expecting for Milly to scream at him, to yell at him, to hit him, but no, here she is saying that it’s okay, and that she’s not angry about what happened, because if everyone learned to forgive, so could she. And he couldn’t help it. He grabbed her into a hug, and just held on to her, until he reached out and pulled Derek down to the floor with them. After a few minutes of crying, and hugging, he pulled back and looked at his niece in adoration.

 

            “You know, I remember the day Talia said that we were adopting you into the family. Like Derek has mentioned, it was the best day ever, because it meant that I was given another niece, and our pack grew by another person. You had always been so closed to me, since your birth mom first brought you over the house. I love you, *mi Corazon.” Peter kissed her forehead, before standing up and going back to John.

 

After a few minutes of silence, Milly is the first on to speak.

 

            “I named Lo, Logan, because I had just finished watching the movie _Logan,_ and I thought it was ironic. I was also really, really drunk, but it stuck, and he’s my little wolverine.” She said, laughing a bit, surprising Derek, since she had forbidden him form ever mentioning where she got the name Logan from.

 

The entire pack froze, before they broke out into laughter.

 

            “Oh my god, if didn’t know better, I’d think you were Stiles’ sister, not Derek.” Boyd said, while trying to control his laughter, but he couldn’t help it.

 

            “Yeah, yeah, I know. It’s corny. But, I’m also an Alpha Werewolf, who has a Siberian Husky, whose name is Bruce, simply because she had a dream that she had a black and white husky, with blue eyes, and his name was Bruce. There was nothing Kevin could do to change my mind about his name, especially since I had had that dream about two years prior to us getting him. So yeah, I’m a weirdo.” She shrugged but couldn’t help but laugh at the fact that the pack hadn’t realized that she basically had a pet wolf, when she was a wolf herself.

 

            “Oh, and Derek used to sleep with a giant wolf plush that Peter had bought him as a joke when he Talia found out she was pregnant with Der, until the age of 12.” Milly said with a smirk, before kissing her brother’s cheek, and taking off at full speed towards the wood, cackling all the way, as Derek ran after her, embarrassment radiating off of him.

 

            “I’m going to kill you Milly!” Derek growled after his annoying little sister, who just told his entire pack that he owned a stuffed wolf, that he had to sleep with every night.

 

The entire pack could be heard laughing, as their Alpha chased his sister through the woods.

 

Peter leaned his head on John’s shoulder, looking at his pack, his family, with a smile playing at his lips, and thought to himself;

 

            _“Yeah, everything was going to be okay.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think? I'm so happy with how this story came out! Please feel free to sound off below! I know I was a little rusty, but I think I did pretty good! Be on the look out for more stories, as well as more parts to this series.
> 
>  
> 
> *Mi Corazon- my heart

**Author's Note:**

> Phew. I finished! What did you guys think?? I know I'm a little rusty and I've actually been working on this story since like Tuesday and I finally got the courage to upload it. Please let me know what you guys thought and what you guys would like to see from Little Liam lol. (I need help getting ideas; hubby hasn't been giving me ideas like he used to). 
> 
> Once again, this got completely away from me. So this will probably have one, maybe 2 more chapters. But probably one more; for the opening of the firm, and Peter's talk with Milly about what happened to Laura.
> 
> Milly and Kevin are hispanic, so they speak fluent Spanish and they're also teaching Logan how to speak the language,
> 
> *Portate Bien- behave yourself.  
> *Mami- mom  
> *Tia- aunt  
> *Tio- uncle  
> ~I figured that Milly would've also started teaching Liam Spanish, so yeah.


End file.
